Never Far Behind
by Danni4ever
Summary: Songfic...Kurt & Kitty...has absolutely nothing to do with my other story, just a cute little once shot :D R&R please! I don't own X-Men Evolution, b/c if I did, Kurtty would have happened a LONG time ago. :D


**To the song Never Far Behind by Aly & A.J., because it very much made me think about Kurt and Kitty haha. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORY, I just thought it would be a cute little song-fic. You might wanna listen to the song before you read this to get the cuteness of the song in your head :). XD haha. Song lyrics are in bold and italic. AKA, they're DARKER then all the other words XDD. Hope you like it!**

**---==---**

"Kurt…are you feeling okay?" Kitty Pryde asked, seeing her best friend looking towards a group of popular kids, who were waving him over. He'd been eyeing them every since they arrived at school, and Kitty noticed he'd been with them a lot more often.

Kurt Wagner smiled and nervously laughed, gripping his book-bag's strap tightly. "Yeah, Kitty, vhy vouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've kind of been hanging out with those guys—" –she pointed towards the group of teens—"—more then us…more then me."

Kurt shrugged. "I-I didn't know. Sorry. "

_**I know this really isn't you  
I know your heart is somewhere else  
and I'll do anything I can  
to help you break out of this spell **_

Kitty bit her lip, wondering if she should say what she wanted too.

"Kurt…" she started, "uhm…I was wondering…do you…I don't know, like want to—"

"Hey, Kurt, come here!" Kristen Evanston waved at Kurt, and he instantly got to his feet. As if he hadn't been listening to Kitty, he nodded and said, "Alvight, I'll catch you later!"

He ran over to Kristen, who glanced back at Kitty, then turned around. Kitty was dumbfounded. She made a disgusted sound, gripped her books, and whipped around, meeting Rogue and some of her own friends.

_**I see you following the crowd  
I know your trying to fit in  
but if your gonna find yourself  
you gotta start from deep, deep within  
**_

When school ended, Kitty found Kurt alone, and asked him what she'd been wanting to for a while now.

"Uh, Kurt? Do you maybe…want to go to—" Kitty paused, cringed, embarrassed, and then continued, "—dinner—with me, I mean…uh, sometime?"

Kurt widened his eyes and turned towards her, shocked. "Ja! I mean, yes, uh, sure! W-when?"

Kitty sighed with relief, then stopped. She hadn't thought she'd actually say this much, and so she never thought of anything to say next. "Oh! Uh, like, tonight? Or—or, tomorrow, or, like, whenever's good! For—for you, that is."

Kurt smiled sweetly, and nodded. "Uh, yeah! Tonight is fine, Kitty."

_**Hold on to what you believe **_

Kitty blinked, surprised she hadn't said something ridiculous. "Okay!"

"Where?"

Kitty winced. And there was stupid part. "The—the restaurant that's next to the mall!" she was so nervous she couldn't even think of what the name was, but thankfully, Kurt knew exactly what she was talking about.

He nodded, and said, "Yes, I'll be there. At eight?" hoping desperately that he didn't sound weird.

"Yes."

_**[Chorus]  
I will always be your friend  
I know who you are inside  
I am with you till the end  
Never far behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be there waiting  
Never far behind  
Yeah  
Never Far Behind  
**_

That night, Kitty almost was ready before it was seven. She had a bright red dress on, and her hair was down, drifting down her shoulders. She smiled. Nervously, she looked around for Kurt, who wasn't in his room, or anywhere to be found. She frowned, hoping he hadn't forgotten. Or maybe he was already there; there were endless possibilities, and she hoped it was a good reason.

_**  
I am sending you a message  
Don't ever think that it's too late  
When you care about someone  
There is always room for change  
Your allowed to make mistakes  
It's a part of every life  
I don't see you every different  
the truth is shining in your eyes**_

**_Hold on to what you believe_**

When Kitty reached the restaurant, she got a table near the front. She patiently waited, but when the time turned to 8:45, she began to feel tears welling up in her eyes. She bit her lip, shook her head, and left, not even bothering to wait any longer.

_**[Chorus]  
I will always be your friend  
I know who you are inside  
I am with you till the end  
Never far behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be there waiting  
Never far behind  
Yeah  
Never far behind  
**_

As Kitty walked out of the mall, tears falling from her eyes, she caught a glimpse of something she didn't want to see, especially not then.

It was Kurt, with Kristen, sitting by the fountain outside, talking. Kristen was facing her, and Kitty knew that just for a fraction of a second, she glared at her. Then she leaned over so her long hair flowed down her shoulder, and looked back to Kurt, talking unheard words.

Kitty was too shocked to talk for a moment, staring at the scene, as if frozen in time, forever forced to look at them.

_**You can take your time  
And I know  
From my heart  
**_

_Whatever, _she thought, rolling her eyes and walking the other way, not once glancing back. She cried the entire way home, sniffing and tying back her hair. She didn't have to wear it down anymore. It was over. Her perfect night was no longer perfect.

It was ruined.

_**  
I will always be your friend  
I know who you are inside  
I am with you till the end  
never far behind  
**_

Kitty got into her pajamas, and huddled in her bed, her covers pulled up nearly over her head.

When Kurt returned, she calmly stopped him in the hallway. "So," she said with composure, "Did you have a good night with Kristen?"

For a moment, she thought he might have answered that, then Kurt flinched and gasped, placing a hand over his mouth. "Oh Kitty, I'm so sorry!! I completely forgot!"

Kitty nodded, and said, "Yeah. Well, obviously you had more important things to do. It's okay, I'll see ya later." She turned around, and wiped tears from her face, walking into her room.

Kurt stood in the hallway alone, shocked. How could he have forgotten? How stupid could he possibly be?!

_**I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be there waiting  
Waiting by your side  
God is never far behind**_

Kitty heard Kurt finally move, trudging down the hallway, hardly picking up his feet. She heard a door shut, and all was quiet.

She shook her head, sighing. She was angry, but she was still his friend. Although she'd hoped they were more than that, but after tonight, she didn't know what would become of that daydream.

She tucked the covers up to her neck, feeling tears pool down onto her pillow.

_Oh Kurt. Don't you get it? I like you, I really do! I thought I made that pretty clear…but I guess not. _

She closed her eyes, and as her breathing evened out, Kurt teleported into her room, and gently lay a rose down beside her. He took a step back, closing his eyes in guilt. "I'm sorry, Kitty," he said once more, and then disappeared.

_**  
I am sending you a message.**_

* * *

Well, hope you liked it! Please review! I would love to hear if you liked it!!

Danni


End file.
